


Going Undercover

by silverwriter01



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Fight Club Ring, F/F, Undercover to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwriter01/pseuds/silverwriter01
Summary: Kara is determined to take down Roulette's alien ring. Alex doesn't think she can do it alone. So they go undercover together and their cover? Wives.





	Going Undercover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebelrsr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/gifts).



> Happy Holidays!

“What are you doing?”

Kara spun around and grabbed her chest. “Alex! You scared me.”

Alex leaned against the doorframe. “What are you doing, Supergirl?”

She tugged the sleeves of her super suit. “Nothing.”

The DEO agent made a sound of disbelief and used her pass to close the door to the wardrobe room. She took a minute to disable the cameras using her tablet.

“Seriously, Kara. What are you doing?”

Kara rocked back and forth on her feet. “Just. Looking.”

“For?” Her sister drawled out.

“For… a…dress.”

“A dress?” Alex furrowed her brow. “You have plenty of nice dresses at your apartment for a date. Or we could have gone shopping. Why are you sneaking into the DEO?”

“Because that last dress you gave me from here was incredible and I need something along those lines,” Kara gushed. “I need to be 10 out of 10 on beautiful and lethal and badass.”

Alex narrowed her eyes. “This isn’t for a date. Is it?”

Kara opened her mouth to speak and quickly changed her mind. “Yep. Date.”

“Kara.”

Kara let out a long, sigh. “Fine. You beat it out of me. It’s for a mission.”

Every instinct in Alex’s body warned her of danger. “What kind of mission? Why haven’t you discussed this with me?”

“It’s a solo mission,” Kara said. “Lena let me know that Roulette has reopened her alien fight club and I want to be the one to take her down. As Kara Danvers the reporter and as Supergirl. However, Roulette is a little more cautious this time around. Invitations only, everyone will be shuttled from one location to another, and everyone will be checked for weapons. Lena even created me a fake ID and is sending me as her representative.”

Kara dug into a pocket in her suit. “Here. See.”

Alex inspected the fake identification. While she couldn’t argue with the quality, she did have a comment about the name. “Linda Lang?”

“What’s wrong with Linda Lang?” Kara asked, taking the card back. “She’s hot and sassy.”

“That certainly is some photoshop,” Alex replied. “Kara. You can’t do this alone.”

“What? Of course, I can. I’ve done plenty of solo missions.”

“No. I mean you can’t go undercover.”

Kara scoffed. “I can and will.”

“Kara, you are one of the worst liars I know. You show every emotion on your face. You are literally worse at poker than you are driving.”

“Only because you started using lead-backed cards,” Kara grumbled, scuffing the ground with her boot.

Alex fought not to roll her eyes. “Kara. You can’t pretend to be badass Linda Lang who thrives in alien fight clubs on your own.”

“I can too!”

“Fine,” Alex snapped. “I’m going with you.”

Kara blinked. “What?”

“If you insist on doing this then I’m going with you,” Alex repeated. She marched over to a rack of dresses and pulled out a sleek black dress with lots of straps. “I’m going, and you’re wearing this. I’ll contact Lena about my cover.”

Kara fumbled as Alex tossed the dress at her. “Do I get a choice?”

“No.”

She watched as Alex opened the door and reactivated the cameras before storming out of the room. She held up the dress to get a good look at it and grinned. “I’m going to look so cool.”

 

***

Four days later, Alex received a text from Kara. It said, “It’s tonight. I’ll pick you up at 7. You should probably bring a few weapons, but remember they’re going to scan us.”

“I would have brought a weapon even if we were going to Dunkin’ Donuts,” Alex typed.

Kara sent back two emojis: a donut and a gun. Alex rolled her eyes and went to put on her own bulletproof dress from the DEO.

Kara arrived outside Alex’s apartment exactly at seven pm. She fiddled with Alex’s new identification and their invitation that she had gotten from Lena hours earlier. She wondered how Alex would react when she saw it.

Alex opened the door and returned to the activity of putting on sapphire studded earrings. “Hey. I’m almost done.”

Kara almost forgot how to talk at the sight of her. “Wow. Alex. Just wow.”

“Looks good?” Alex asked, taking pleasure in the attention. She smoothed a hand down her dress after her earrings were secure.

“You look incredible,” Kara said, moving forward to kiss Alex’s cheek. “Blue looks good on you. I’m going to be the envy of the fight club.”

Alex laughed, knowing very well that everyone would be looking at Kara and all her ripped muscles. The black dress showed off her strong shoulders and biceps. Kara had her hair pulled back in a tight bun, and had changed her normal, flat, Kryptonian earrings for diamond studs.

“You look amazing,” Alex said after her study. “And not a bit like Supergirl with that makeup. Dark. Edgy. Maybe even sexy.”

“Thanks,” Kara said, blushing. She wanted to fiddle with her glasses, but Linda Lang didn’t wear any. “Oh, here, this is for you.”

Alex took the ID and smirked. “Well it’s not flowers, but I’ll take it. Amanda Lang. That’s easy enough to remember. Sisters?”

Kara weakly laughed. “Yeah, about that. Lena thought sisters would be too conspicuous. Why would she send a representative and her sister? She said my plus one should be my wife. So Amanda is Linda’s wife.”

Alex blinked, once. Twice. “So we’re married?”

“Yes.”

“You’re my wife?”

“Yes.”

“Are you going to be able to pull this off?” Alex smirked.

“Yes!” Kara replied more vigorously, a little insulted. “You don’t think I can pull this off?”

Alex held up her hands in surrender. “I didn’t say that.”

“Good,” Kara said, pointing a finger at her. “Because I think I can pretend to be your undercover wife better than anyone else on this planet. I know you like the back of my hand.”

Alex grabbed the accusing finger. “Oh yeah?”

“Yes.”

“Says the woman who told Lena Luthor she flew to the building…on a bus.”

Kara gasped, “I told you that in confidence. And that was a slip-up.”

“What about Kara Liberty who was looking for her birth dad?”

Kara was outraged. She turned away to face the door. “I’m ready if you are.”

She tried to remain angry as she felt arms wrap around her, but she couldn’t help but melt as a kiss was planted on her shoulder. “Hey. I’m sorry. I’m just giving you crap. You’re right. There is no one else on the planet who could better pretend to be my wife. Let’s go bust an alien fight club, Linda.”

Kara smiled, relaxing into the body behind her. “Okay, Amanda.”

 

***

The guard studied them, their IDs, and their invitation for a long time. He only let them in when Alex slid a possessive hand into the small of Kara’s back and asked if there was a problem.

He jerked his head, signaling they could proceed. The next guard waved a wand down each of them. The three guns Alex was concealing should have been caught by the detector, but DEO technology was far superior. All DEO clothing was created to conceal something as large as a machine gun if necessary.

Once inside, they were allowed to slip on their masks.

“Where now, Linda?”

“We could go to the bar, darling.”

Alex rolled her eyes at the pet name but linked her arm through Kara’s. Together they walked to the bar and took a glass of champagne.

They made their way over to an empty table, and the DEO agent nodded her approval after inspecting all the angles. It was perfect for their undercover mission.

Kara used her x-ray vision to study the man who joined them at their table.

“I haven’t seen you ladies around here before.”

Kara knew him to be a CEO at some bank, but other than that she couldn’t recall much. She didn’t take him as a threat.

Alex grinned. “My wife got us tickets to this event.”

“My darling can’t resist a good fight,” Kara said, taking a sip of her drink.

“A woman after my own heart,” The CEO laughed.

The lights dimmed.

“They came from beyond the stars.”

Smoke rolled as spotlights beamed onto a makeshift runway.

“Across the vastness of space.”

Roulette slowly emerged from the darkness to walk down the runway. “Light years. Parsecs. Infinite distance.”

Alex rolled her eyes.

“She said the same stuff last time. Try being more original,” Alex whispered so low that no human could hear her. Kara wasn’t human, and she covered a laugh with a cough.

Roulette continued with her montage. “And why? Did they come to invade? No. Or did they come in peace? Neither. They came to entertain. There are no rules in my cage tonight. No laws. Every fighter knows the risks, and they are here for you!”

The crowd went wild in applause. The undercover couple’s applause was much tamer.

“Please help yourself to refreshments. Our fighters will start in ten minutes.”

“Do either of you find our hostess attractive?” The silver-masked CEO asked, leaning forward after most people settled down.

Kara smirked and turned her head. “Do you find her attractive, darling?”

Alex knew Kara was teasing her. In a drunken evening, after she had broken up with Maggie, Alex had confessed to finding Roulette attractive. She might have rambled on about tracing the snake around her body.

“She is divine. She’s the third best part of the evening,” Alex admitted.

The man chuckled. “Third?”

“Yes. First is my wife,” Alex said, running her hand down Kara’s arm. Kara smirked. “And the second is the fighting.”

He lifted his drink in agreement. Alex drained hers.

“I’m going to get us some more drinks,” Kara said, squeezing Alex’s ass. “Be back in a moment, darling.”

Alex jumped, and it took every ounce of DEO training in her body not to react otherwise. She bit her lip as she saw the smug look on Kara’s face before she waltzed away. Alex was absolutely going to get her back. But she took a moment to be proud as Kara turned a dozen heads on her walk to and from the bar. Kara was one of the hottest people at the party, and she was with Alex.

The CEO left not long after Kara returned to the table.

“It tastes funny,” Kara said, sipping her drink. “The bartender said it was special just for me. What’s in it?”

Alex cautiously took a sip of Kara’s drink. “There’s nothing wrong. It’s just very expensive.”

“I thought you drank expensive stuff.”

“I drink top shelf expensive. This is like hidden in the basement next to a cask of Amontillado expensive.”

Kara laughed. “Let’s hope we don’t find ourselves bricked into a wall by the end of the night.”

You could just break us out.”

The couple stayed at their table near the ring, not wanting to lose such a good vantage point of all the exits and fighting area. Several individuals stopped to talk. Most were disappointed to find out they were married to each other and unavailable.  

“The security guard is staring at us for the last minute,” Kara whispered into Alex’s ear. Alex felt a shiver run from her shoulders to her legs. Despite Kara being so distracting, she was able to access the potential threat.

“I just think she likes the show we’re putting on,” Alex whispered back. “I don’t think she knows we’re here for other reasons.”

Kara leaned down to press her lips to Alex’s neck. “Then we should make sure we give her a show.”

Alex shivered again and dug her fingers into Kara’s waist as hard as she could. “What is with you?”

She regretted her words in an instant as Kara pulled away, leaving her side cold. Kara’s blue eyes clouded with worry. “Have I upset you? I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Alex pulled Kara back against her, partly to keep their cover, partly because she missed her warmth in the cold, abandoned warehouse, and partly because she couldn’t bear to see Kara upset.

“You haven’t upset me. It’s just…you’re normally so shy. You’re not acting shy now.”

Kara relaxed and laughed. She leaned forward to press her forehead to Alex’s as much as their masks would allow. “I can’t be shy around my wife.”

Alex could see the security guard had moved closer. She moved her free hand to her closest gun in case the guard wanted a fight and pressed her lips against Kara’s in case the guard wanted a show.

She felt Kara softly gasp against her lips, but neither pulled away. One soft kiss turned into two as Kara pressed forward for another.

Everyone in the arena could have been watching them or no one; Alex certainly didn’t care for twenty seconds. Kara would be the third woman she ever kissed, and she knew without a doubt that kissing her ‘sister’ shouldn’t feel this way.

Alex regained her senses and pulled away. She cast the guard a look. The guard winked at them before moving away. She had merely wanted a show after all.

“I bet you a dozen potstickers she’s going to ask us for a threesome before we leave,” Kara whispered.

Alex tilted back her head to laugh, both from sudden nerves and the irony. She had just kissed her adopted sister, enjoyed it, and might get offered a threesome by the end of the night in an illegal underground fight club.

Any other thoughts or comments either women had were put on hold. Roulette was standing near the cage, and the spotlights were shining upon her. “Ladies and gentleman, are you ready to be entertained?”

The applause was deafening. “Then get ready for our first match of the night. We have a mighty four-armed Branx warrior versus a space-warlord Vrang! Who shall win the match as the ultimate warrior? Begin!”

Kara tensed causing Alex to pull her close immediately. “What’s wrong?”

“The Vrang are almost extinct. They once tried to invade Krypton. Why would they risk their life like this?”

Alex bent down to kiss Kara’s neck in case anyone was looking at them and was curious as to why they weren’t watching the match. “Perhaps it’s in their nature to fight.”

Kara tried to relax, for Alex and their cover. “You’re right. Perhaps. They are both warrior races.”

She tried to keep her emotions in check. How she lasted through the first fight, she would never know. Perhaps it was only because Alex was wrapped around her. Seeing the Branx’s blood smeared across the floor made her want to cry. The only reason she didn’t stop the match right then was that it wasn’t a fight to the death. The Branx was still very much alive, and his organs seemed alright in her x-ray vision.

Kara turned her head and pressed her mouth against Alex’s. Alex stilled in surprised but kissed her back. In her mind Kara wanted to put on a show, kissing her wife at the end of a match. But in reality, she just wanted something she could pour her emotions into without risking their cover.

“I got you,” Alex whispered as their lips parted. “We can do this.”

Kara nodded. She wanted to prove she was big, bad Linda. But she couldn’t.

Her stomach rolled in anger and sickness as she watched the next match start. This time it was a reptilian Liaran versus a long-clawed Krokodilo. She didn’t know them. She may never get to know them. But the fact they would fight each other bloody for money sent her emotions scrambling faster than she could control them.

Kara broke off part of the table. She looked down, horrified that someone had seen. Alex quickly slid her drink and coaster near the edge of the table to hide the evidence.

“I don’t think I can do this, Al…Amanda,” Kara whispered. “I thought I could do this once or twice so I could gain the evidence, but I can’t sit through one more of these matches.”

Alex didn’t hesitate. She unholstered one of her many guns. “I’ll call backup while you go change.”

Kara looked at her as if she hung the moon. “I love you. You know that right?”

“Of course you do, Linda,” Alex said with a terrible saucy wink. Alex was good at many things, but winking wasn’t one of them. It made Kara love her flawed human even more. She raced to change into her super suit.

 

***

It was 5 am when Kara walked Alex up to the door of her apartment. Alex laughed as she leaned against the wall beside her front door. “I can say with certainty that I’ve never had a more interesting date, Linda. The look on Roulette’s face was priceless.”

Kara smiled. “I had a great time, Amanda. The best. There’s no one else I want to take down illegal alien fight clubs with more than my wife.”

Alex moved in for a hug, and Kara moved in to kiss her cheek. The mix of the two actions caused Kara to miss her target, and she pressed her lips to the corner of Alex’s mouth.

It wasn’t the first time they had kissed that night. But it was the first time there was no mission to blame it on; no one to put a show on for. It was just half a kiss between two women who couldn’t deny how well they acted like a couple.

“Kara,” Alex whispered, closing her eyes. Kara licked her lips and stared at Alex’s. She wanted to try the kiss again.

“Maybe…” Kara swallowed. She had never been more nervous in her life. “Maybe we can do this again sometime? Kissing or the couple thing? And I don’t mean fake couple thing. Real couple date thing. Could we try that again? Because Alex…this felt right tonight.”

Alex knew there were so many things that could go wrong if they continued down this path. She couldn’t even begin to think of the drama, angst, and pain that would follow.

But she was tired. It was 5 am, and she was hungry. She didn’t want to think about all the struggles they would have to go through to be together.

Because the one thing she knew was that being in Kara’s arms felt right; it had always felt right.

“I’d like that,” She said before pressing her lips against Kara’s for another kiss. There first real kiss as just Kara and Alex. It was the best kiss of the night.

 

*

Later they would joke they went from undercover to lovers.


End file.
